Otruj nieśmiertelnego
Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - półfinał 1 listopad 2012 Agnes:-Witajcie w przedostatnim odcinku Roku Płynnego Koszmaru! Nie dowierzam własnym oczom - fikcja zaczęta przez słynnego niedokańczacza - Theryę zmierza do końca! Therya:-Przymknij się, Agnes. Nie płacę ci za takie odzywki. Mamy już listopad! Szybko zleciał ten rok... Nasza finałowa trójka przeszła w ciągu programu już wiele makabrycznych zadań i spotkań z różnymi istotami. Nic jednak nie przygotuje ich na to, co zostało dla nich przygotowane na ten raz. Zaprosiłam do nas mojego... kolegę, który zaszczyci nas na miejscu! Więc.. rozpocznijmy... Agnes:-Umówiłyśmy się, że to ja mam mówić "rozpocznijmy Rok Płynnego Koszmaru"! Therya:-Zapomniałaś już kto tu rządzi, Agnes? Agnes:-Zapomniałaś już, co ci obiecałam za złamanie mego przywileju? Therya:-Nie wezwiesz go tutaj.. Agnes:-Wezwę. Therya:-Nie wydaje mi się. Wczoraj zapłaciłam mu 2 miliardy za wyjazd do Japonii. *pokazuje język, co Agnes odwzajemnia* Stażysta:-No... widzę, że... prowadzące się kłócą, więc... ZACZYNAMY ROK PŁYNNEGO KOSZMARU!! Plac główny, baza RPK Agnes:-Zastanawiacie się, po co was tu zebrałam... Stefania:-W celu wykonania zadania półfinałowego? Agnes:-No nie! Nie umiecie wytrzymać jednego odcinka bez przerywania mi?! Vlad:*śpiewa*-Siekierko, kochana.. pokaż mi się z rana.. Wszyscy:'''O___o -Vlad, co ci znowu odbija? '''Vlad:-Dzisiaj jest sezon godowy siekier! Agnes:-No bez kitu... Judasz:-Czuję ciemną aurę.. Agnes:-O to ci chodzi? *wskazuje mroczne cienie na skraju lasu* To pewnie przybył gość Theryi. Stefania:-Kogo ona znowu tu sprowadziła? Agnes:-Nie chciała mi powiedzieć. Wiem tylko, że pierwszym waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie go. Ruszajcie! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Weszli w las, który tego dnia wydawał? się jakiś inny. Stefania:-Jak myślicie? Powinniśmy iść w stronę tego mroku? Judasz:-Wyjątkowo tego nie chce, ale wydaje mi się, że jednak tak. Vlad:-ZJEDZMY KRZOOORY! Stefania:-Yyym... Vlad? Vlad:-Otóż już ci tłumaczę... TRADYCYJNA PIEŚŃ GODOWA SIEKIER! Stefania:-Ale - zjedzmy krzory? Judasz:-Nie słuchaj go. Musimy skupić się na zadaniu. Stefania:-Ojej.. Judasz mówi o czymś innym niż o Bogu.. Judasz:-Tak, mi też nie podoba się ta sytuacja, ale ten mrok... Musimy jak najszybciej wykonać zadanie i odejść? jak najdalej stąd. Stefania:-Tu się? z tobą zgodzę! Vlad:-TABLICA! ROZŁUPAĆ JĄ! Judasz i Stefania zauważyli, że Vlad biegnie w stronę metalowej tabliczki zawieszonej na drzewie z uniesioną siekierą. Stefania:-Nie, Vlad! Czekaj! Vlad:-Czekać czemu? Stefania:-To może być ważne... *dotyka tabliczki* Runy... Judasz:-Znasz może starożytne pismo wikingów? Stefania:-Ja nie... ale znam kogoś, kto je zna. Judasz:-Runy... czyżby to była wskazówka, mająca nas naprowadzić na to, kim jest gość Theryi? Stefania:-Możliwe.. A teraz pozwól mi gdzieś? zadzwonić.. Judasz w ciszy obserwował, jak Stefania wybiera nieznany mu numer. Stefania:-Halo? Einar, jest tu może w pobliżu Aithne? ... To dobrze, daj mi ją - mam do niej małą sprawę... Aithne, wyślę ci zaraz zdjęcie runicznego zapisu. Napisz mi, co oznacza.. To ważne! Ma związek z półfinałowym zadaniem.. Tak, dobra.. wysyłam. Rozłączyła się. Judasz:-Aithne? Stefania:-Widzisz, jak mało o niej wiesz? Judasz:-Podejrzane wydaje mi się to, że zadzwoniłaś do Einara, nie do niej. Stefania:-Czy ty jej kiedykolwiek wysłuchałeś? Jak bezdomna mogła by mieć komórkę? Judasz:-Skąd bezdomna miałaby znać runy? Stefania:-Interesowała się tym, zanim jeszcze jej rodzice spłonęli. Czekaj! Przysłała mi znaczenie tego napisu. Vlad:-SIEKIERA!! Judasz:-Czytaj.. Stefania:-"Odtąd wasze drogi rozejść się winny się rozejść. Poszukujcie ziół trujących, bo waszym zadaniem będzie otruć. Ten, kto przyrządzi najlepszą truciznę, może być pewien, iż wystąpi w finale. Kiedy skończycie swe dzieło, stawcie się w chacie na skraju lasu. Tam czeka was osąd. xxxx" Judasz:-xxxx? Stefania:-Pewnie to osoba, którą sprowadziła Therya. Jasne, anonimowość musi być... Tak więc - bywajcie! Vlad:-Trucizna to moja specjalność! *mina psychola* Rozdzielili się. Kwatera Theryi,ok. godz. 18.00 Therya:-Przygotowany? ?:-Tak... Therya:-Bajecznie. Zrobisz tym dzieciakom niezłą niespodziankę, co? ?:-Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie zależy mi na tym. Mogłyby wszystkie zginąć. Therya:-Czy ty się nigdy nie uśmiechasz? ?:-Uśmiech to znak radości. Radość to uczucie. Ja nie czuję. Therya:-Widzę, że zero entuzjazmu.. Cóż... przez to będzie jeszcze straszniej. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Poszukiwanie składników trucizny w Zatrutym Lesie nie było trudną rzeczą. Stefania zbierała powodujące niestrawność jagody, Vlad brał co popadnie, a Judasz... Judasz przygotowywał lekarstwo, co miało być uzasadnione jego niechęcią do szkodzenia. Zajęło to około godziny, zanim cała trójka stawiła się na polanie przed Theryą. Therya:-Witajcie! Myślę, że czas wam przedstawić naszego gościa! Zza krzaków wyłonił się wysoki mężczyzna o idealnie czarnych oczach i włosach tego samego koloru, sięgających kostek. Jego spojrzenie było tak lodowate, że wydawało się, iż możliwe jest nim zabić. ?:-Witajcie, nędzni śmiertelnicy. To jak - zacznijmy to szybko, nie mam całego dnia. Therya:-To jest Egir.. Egir:-Tak, tak. Od razu wyprzedzam pytania - TAK. Jestem tym bogiem śmierci. A teraz już zaczynajmy, bo muszę dzisiaj jeszcze zabić pewnego kretyna. Therya:-Dobra. Macie składniki na truciznę? Vlad, Stefania:-Tak. Therya:-Judasz? Judasz:-Powiedzmy, że coś mam. Therya:-Świetnie. Macie więc piętnaście minut, by to sklecić w jedną całość. Dałabym wam więcej, ale Egir mnie pogania. Waszym zadaniem będzie stworzenie jak najlepszej trucizny. Egir je bardzo lubi, tak więc to on was oceni. W tym koszyku *podnosi koszyk* macie fiolki. 15 minut później: Therya:-Dobrze więc - zaprezentujcie wasze wyroby Egirowi. Egir:-Byle szybko. Therya:-Panie przodem - Stefania pierwsza! Stefania podeszła do Egira i sprezentowała mu fiolkę z zabójczą trucizną. Bóg ją wypił. Egir:-Całkiem smaczne... jak na pierwszy raz. Teraz.. ty czerwonowłosy! Vlad, udając wściekłą małpę podszedł do Egira, który wyrwał mu fiolkę z trucizną, będącą tak naprawdę mieszaniną przypadkowych składników. Egir wypił. Egir:-To najwsapanialsza rzecz jaką piłem. Zupełnie jakby nawciskane tu było wszystko, co można w lesie spotkać! Therya:-Znając Vlada - pewnie to zrobił! Vlad:-To dzięki składnikowi specjalnemu! Therya:-A co nim jest? Vlad:-Nie wiem czy mogę wam powiedzieć... *mina obłąkańca* Therya:-No już... Vlad:-PAZNOKIEĆ AGNES! Therya:-brr... Faktycznie silna trucizna! Ale jak zdobyłeś paznokieć Agnes? Vlad:-SIEKIERĄ!! Egir:-Dobrze wiedzieć... że wypiłem fiolkę z czyimś paznkokciem... A teraz ty, Izraelita. Judasz podał Egirowi fiolkę z lekarstwem, które przyrządził. Gdy Egir je wypił, cały pozieleniał, zaczął wymiotować, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się bąble. Egir:-WYNOŚ SIĘ NĘDZNY ROBAKU! PRECZ! To jest OCHYDNE! ZABIJĘ CIĘ, A POTEM POŚLĘ DO HELHEIMU, DO DOMU MEJ MATKI, BY CIĘ KATOWAŁA PRZEZ WIECZNOŚĆ! Judasz:-Nie ma boga prócz Allaha! To znaczy... ups! Stefania:-COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?! NIE JESTEŚ NAWET CHRZEŚCIJANINEM, A CHCESZ NAWRACAĆ INNYCH! Agnes:*wychodzi z lasu. Bez jednego paznokcia*-Nieładnie, nieładnie... Therya:-Dziś Egir miał zdecydować kto odpadnie. Ale to już chyba jasne. Egir:*wciąż zielony* IZRAELITA!! WON!! Therya:-No więc... Egir ma mało czasu, musi już iść... Nam też się kończy czas. Judasz, zaczekaj! Judasz:-Tak? Therya:-Masz! Na drogę! *rzuca mu pakunek z Płynnym Koszmarem* --- --- --- --- --- --- Therya:-Uch... w końcu udało nam się to nagrać.. Dzięki za uwagę i do zobaczenia w finale Roku... Płynnego... Koszmaru, w którym zmierzą się Vlad i Stefania! Polka czy Rumun? Przekonacie się już 30 grudnia! Nie opuszczajcie nas! Tak, wiem że chcecie... ale jeden odcinek jeszcze wytrzymacie! Agnes:-Nie wytrzymają. Therya:-Zamknij się. Agnes:-Jak znam życie, nagrasz go dopiero w wakacje! Therya:-Bardzo śmieszne. Agnes:-Zobaczymy! *patrzy się na widzów* Therya:-My sobie pogadamy. Ale na razie... Do zobaczenia w następnym, wspaniałym, finałowym odcinku ROKU PŁYNNEGO KOSZMARU! Jak się wam podobał odcinek? Fajny! Jak zawsze! Przegenialny. Nareszcie! DŁUŻEJ PISAĆ SIĘ NIE DAŁO?! Okej. Taki se. Beznadzieja. Płynny koszmar i paznokcie Agnes. Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru